fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
What I would change about the show The Flash
First Paragraph 'It’s great to see one of DC’s greatest heroes come to netflix. I’m talking about The Flash. The seasons they have released have been amazing. From the conflicts, the characters, you name it, it is amazing. Except the fifth season of the show. The most annoying character in that season was Barry Allen’s future daughter Nora Allen. Since she had the powers of speed like her father, she was able to time travel to the future or the past. She was the worst character in the world. Everytime she would go out with Team Flash in order to fight a villain , she would end up ruining the whole thing by not listening to Barry and she would end up getting hurt and needed Barry’s help in order to save her from the bad guy. Also, she hated her mom for hiding the fact that she had powers even though she was only trying to keep her safe. She explicitly said to her mom that she hated her and this caused her mom to cry and this got Barry really mad since he loved his wife and his daughter was talking to her like that. In addition to this, since she had to powers to run back in time, she would constantly go back in time to change things even though it would mess up more events in the future. Barry would constantly explain this to her but she would never listen. Nora Allen is one of the most pointless characters in the whole series and she brought nothing to the series except for anger and disappointment. The fifth season would have been amazing if it hadn’t been for Nora always ruining everything and disappointing Barry. If I could change one thing from The Flash, it would be the removal of the character of Nora Allen from the show. ' Second Paragraph 'Throughout the show amazing show of The Flash, everything is great except for one character, Nora Allen who is Barry Allen’s daughter in the future. If you’re going to be one of the daughter of one of the greatest superheroes of all time then at least be cool and actually listen to your father and not hate your mother. If Nora listened to her father and the rest of the team, then they would have more successful mission rather than constant failures thanks to Nora. She would never listen to her father in dire situations and the whole show would be changed if she actually listened to her father. For example, Barry and Nora were going through some evidence at a crime scene. Barry said, “Nora wait what are you doing?! You can't touch that, you'll contaminate the evidence!” Nora mistakenly touched the evidence defying her father entirely and ruining the whole crime scene and of course the evidence. Everyone who’s seen the show can agree that things would be better off without Nora in the picture. Her actions further explain why she has a bad relationship with her mother and the rest of the group. If she simply forgot everything in the past, or future in this case since she’s the future daughter of Barry, then everyone would be so happy and everyone would get along. Instead, Nora was trying to be the savior for everyone, but her “saving” ended up hurting her friends and family, but if she just listened to her father then the team would have none of these problems on their hands. Nora Allen is a character that needs to be changed in order for The Flash to be and continue to be a great show. '